Rini's Strange Powers
by Camoto Dragon
Summary: Rini has some strange powers and Gohan teaches her what to do with it-A Rini Hater Fanfiction,Beware!
1. The Beginning

pRini's Strange Powers/p  
  
Author's note(Starlight-chan):I have nothing to do with this Fanfic,It's my kid brother's fic.  
So all the Chibi-usa/Rini lovers,note that I didn't write a thing.These reviews go straight to   
my brother.I hope you enjoy this,Rini haters. To send mail to my brother  
e-mail him @ spiraldragon@msn.com^.^   
  
Disclaimer:I don't own dbz or sailormoon   
  
By: Spiral dragon  
Brother's note: This is my first fic,so go easy on me okay,  
one other thing I don't like Chibi-usa/Rini!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Now on to the Fiction  
  
************************  
  
One day in Rini's timeline, Rini and Hotoru were playing tag.  
  
"Tag, your it" Rini said to Hotoru.  
  
After hours of running, Rini took Hotoru to her house.  
  
********  
~in Gohan's Timeline~  
  
"I'm going to Bulma's house" Gohan said to his mother.  
  
As always Chi-Chi said to be careful.  
  
On his way he saw a capsule similar to Bulma's.  
  
He went to go see what it was,when he opened it he saw a time capsule.  
  
**************  
~Back to Rini~  
  
Rini and Hotoru were playing hide and seek now,and suddenly  
they noticed a time machine,and out of it came a strange looking  
boy.Gohan noticed something different,he wasn't in the same world he   
was in before.He also saw two weird-looking girls.One pretty,one ugly  
(Rini's the ugly one,He..he)  
  
Even though she was ugly,she had more power than he thought a regular  
girl could have.Like flying,energy waves,self-destructing and maybe even the   
Kamehameha.  
  
Gohan went over to them and introduced himself. Both of them just stared,  
because he just came out of nowhere.Finally they spoke up.  
  
"Hi my name is Rini."  
  
"What Are you doing?" Gohan said.  
  
"Playing hide and seek" said Hotoru.  
  
"Hmmm, I've never heard of that game before" Gohan said.  
  
Rini explained the game, and it took Gohan 15 mins.to understand it,  
But finally he did.  
  
"That sounds like fun, can I play" Gohan said.  
  
Gohan seeked for Rini and Hotoru.Finally he found Rini,he noticed that she  
ran faster than average speed. But of course she wasn't as fast or as   
powerful as the z fighters.  
  
********************  
~in Gohan's time line~  
  
"I wonder where Gohan is,I better go check on him.   
Chi-Chi said  
  
  
*********  
~10 mins. later~  
  
"Where's Gohan !!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi shouted"  
"I don't know." Bulma said   
  
"Didn't he come over here."  
Chi-Chi said  
  
  
"I didn't see him" Bulma said  
  
"Let's go look for him" Chi-Chi said.  
  
  
End of chap.1 stay tooned....for chap.2   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Gohan's Secret

Chap.2: Gohan's secret  
  
Author's note: Sequel to Rini's strange power soorrrryyy it took so long. And, I have to thank my sister Winnie-chan R/R please  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or sm  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma looked for  
gohan, but they could not find him.  
  
They even asked for help from Vegeta.  
  
**************  
~in Rini's timeline~   
  
"It's getting kind of late, hey   
wanna come to my house?" Rini said  
  
"I guess." Gohan said   
  
hotoru jumped in and said, I feel some kind power  
from him.  
  
"You mean he has powers just like us" Rini said  
  
"What do you mean just like us" said Gohan  
  
"Oh now you know we have powers" Rini said   
  
"That's great I have powers too" Gohan said   
  
*********  
~In Gohan's timeline ~  
  
" Maybe he's training with Kakarott" Vegeta said  
  
They went to go see but they found nothing   
  
"Maybe he is in another time line" Bulma said  
  
"Woman, what A ridiculous I idea!" Vegeta said  
  
"Well it's a thought." Chi-Chi said  
  
"O.K, you coming Vegeta" Bulma said  
  
"No" Vegeta said  
  
" O.K, lets go" Bulma said  
  
***********  
~ In Rini's timeline~  
  
"Who is this boy?" Serena said  
  
" My new friend, his name is Gohan" Rini exclaimed  
  
" Oh hi Gohan Serena said  
  
Gohan said to himself, that ugly thing isn't such a good of a friend.  
  
"Well you are a guest so you want to have supper with us" Serena said   
  
" sure" Gohan said  
  
"I'm getting a power level of 30,000 from her" he thought  
  
" What could she be?" Gohan asked himself  
  
"Well, time to eat" Serena said  
*************  
~15 mins. Later~  
  
"I'm full" Gohan said after eating 5 bowls of noodles, 3 bowls of rice,  
10 buns, and plenty of sushi  
  
"Well since you have powers lets go outside and fight" Gohan said  
  
O.K Rini said but I'm going to win" Rini said  
  
********   
~outside~  
  
gohan charges up to super-saiyan and Rini powers up to a  
power level of 90,000, while Gohan is in the millions.  
  
Rini does her pink sugar heart attack.  
  
Gohan does a masenko.  
  
Of course Gohan over powers her easily.  
  
Then they go to sparring form,Rini charges at Gohan with a   
Head butt but Gohan does an instant transmission.  
  
Gohan comes behind her and kicks her in the back.  
  
Rini screams out and charges up to 300,000,Gohan is surprised and   
Turns back to regular form.  
  
Then he charges up to 350,000,so it would be a fair  
Match.  
  
So Gohan starts off with a kamahameha.  
  
Rini dodges, but when she dodges it Gohan appears right in front of her.  
  
Rini is wondering how he does that.  
  
Rini says can you teach me how to that  
  
  
  
End of chap.2 again I'm sorry took so long  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
